srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
The history of SROMPSROMP.
Yoom Trillions of organisms know about sromp. If you don't know about sromp then you need to get out of the--not rock, not pebble, not boulder, but Truncated icosahedral graph that you are under. But this is not just for those who need the light of knowledge and kittens to shone upon them, but this wiki is a standing monument to the glory of SROMPSROMP and the tidbits of power it leaves on our world. Over time, this wiki will be dotted with never ending lights of the residue that sromp leaves here. All the archives here, if they are ever lost, may be found by some adventurous future-dweller one day, wondering what went on in the old days. What is Sheen cannot be unsheen. sromp in space sromp is a yellowish gooey substance that both is everything that involves us and not here at all. Once in a while SROMPSROMP passes by our humble world, preforming a miracle or two, and leaving a trail of itself behind. The trail it leaves is called sromp residue. This residue is sucked into scramp holes, scramp being it's polar opposite, and it fills these holes. This is what makes planets, stars, asteriods and other things, and it is also the reason why things fall to the most influentual scramp hole (mass x distance = influence). When there was only scramp, before time began, sromp had to combat the effects of scramp holes more vigorously, thus leading to supergiant stars. As time progressed, it became easier for sromp to prevail and things went down in size and illumination, and soon enough sromp could defeat scramp with just gas. This explains planets and asteriods, among other things. However, the war still goes on, and what are commonly know as black holes are scramp that sromp has not yet met in battle. It takes eons for battles to be won. The ayegaga, known by society more frequently as the universe, is expanding because of scramp and sromp particles meeting eachother. The particles that touch each other send HEH (energy) outward, thus affecting the anti-cosby (the wall of the universe). SROMPSROMP SROMPSROMP is the word of sromp. SROMPSROMP should be all uppercased, but it is acceptable to lowercase it. sromp, on the other hand, PROHIBITS any use of UPPERCASE LETTERS anywhere within the sromp body. However, you are allowed to say SROMPSROMP as many times you like in any amount of time, unlike SCRAMPSCRAMP. The origin of SROMPSROMP is unclear, due to the loss of the knowledge of SROMPSROMP in the greco-roman era (and therefore the ability to record it's history) but renowned sstias and extensor muscles worldwide have pieced together a relatively undebated theroy. Degharc, a Macedonian with cat ears was listening to an ancient version of "In da club" by 10 cent while sitting on a dark hill in 1101 BC. He stares at the stars, trying to find the archaic paperclip he had thought to lose in the sky, and he spots an erratic srompball in the cosmos. The eye contact with such HEH and power lets the srompball say to him: "Make word of my kind. Literally. Make a word. So the world remembers about me." After 10 years of thinking, planning, and hoping, he comes up with a formula that negates the effects of saying "sromp" as a word. The formula is as follows: RA=a half plunged toilet / the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow x Ke$ha / the Coriolis effect This allowed him to say SROMPSROMP, and that is the explanation of why SROMPSROMP is all uppercase and sromp is not. The form of SROMPSROMP is made up of the elements choke, gag, spasm, and seizure. More explained later in this article. SCRAMPSCRAMP SCRAMPSCRAMP is the opposite of SROMPSROMP, obviously, and the word must only be used when something is very very bad. Things like the American currency switchover to debt standard and rap music served as a catalyst for the creation of the word as a 'real' word in the dictionary. However, Issac's thrid law proves correct because silver investment and parodies were created in result of SCRAMPSCRAMP things. Of course, there are many more things to be considered SCRAMPSCRAMP, but they have offsets as well. SCRAMPSCRAMP is prohibited to be uttered more than 10 times a second. The formula of SCRAMPSCRAMP is as follows: RB=the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow / 'a half plunged toilet 'x the Coriolis effect / 'Ke$ha' Scrampscramp is made of the elements rer, tat, veew and wowo. These words are only meant to be said when trying to explain them. Category:the srompginning Category:Artskys